


Yoink

by Bobbs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Because this is all just silly shenanigans, Everyone wants the sunshine boy, Except Ushiwaka, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, People keep picking Hinata up, People keep trying to steal Hinata, Silly, more fics should be tagged as silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbs/pseuds/Bobbs
Summary: Kageyama stopped at that, Hinata could be getting kidnapped again, it was a habit that was really annoying him.or,Five times someone tried to steal Hinata and the one time someone brought him back.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 604





	Yoink

**Author's Note:**

> SO! I am relatively new to this fandom (as in I started watching in January 2020) this is my first fanfic for HQ so please comment and let me know what y'all think! 
> 
> Also, funny story, this was inspired by a Tiktok of a Bokuto cosplayer pretending to steal Hinata and my hell brain said: "yes, this is inspiration!"

1) Kuroo

Kuroo had brought it up jokingly to Kenma. But as he peered across the gym at the Karasuno team practicing and bickering with each other, a sly smile spread over his face.

“Kuroo, don’t do it.” Kenma’s monotone voice broke through his thoughts. The short setter hadn’t even looked up at him, also staring across the gym.

Kuroo turned his cat-like grin toward his childhood friend, “what? I’m not going to do anything bad,” he claimed as he began walking leisurely away, still facing Kenma, “just going to have some fun, plus don’t you think that the shrimp would be great for team morale?” and with that he turned and made a beeline for a certain short orange haired middle-blocker.

Hinata’s back was towards Kuroo, which only made his smirk widen as he snuck up on the short boy who was bouncing up and down, yelling something inane at Tsukishima. Tsukishima’s eye was beginning to twitch in annoyance as Hinata kept yapping, which meant what Kuroo was about to do was going to rescue Hinata from death by teammate, so really he was a hero not a kidnapper, he mentally patted his own back. 

Kuroo decided to strike as Hinata was mid-air, how the boy had the energy to jump around so much was beyond Kuroo but right now it was to his advantage. His hands shot out and caught Hinata under the arms on his descent downward, leaving him dangling in the air. Tsukishima’s eyes widened slightly in surprise as Hinata yelped at the sudden halt in momentum, but otherwise didn’t struggle. Kuroo couldn't see his face, but he snickered imagining the confused expression.

At the sound of Hinata’s yelp, the rest of his team looked over, curious to see what had Hinata so startled only to see him being held up like Simba in the Nekoma captain’s grasp. 

“This is ours now! Thanks!” is all Kuroo yells to the other team, staring at him in bewilderment, before turning around and marching back to his own team who were also staring at him, looking much more amused than Karasuno did. 

“Uh… Kuroo, whatcha got there?” Yamamoto asked, looking like he was about to burst out laughing.

Kuroo shrugged, “New toy!” He looked entirely too smug.

“Wah! I’m not a toy!” Hinata cried out, beginning to struggle slightly, “Put me down!” Kuroo laughed at the boy’s indignation as he began to struggle, the majority of the team snickering with him.

“Kuroo… put him down,” Kenma was looking up warrily at his friend, he had a worried little frown on his face, “he looks like he’s about to get really loud” he finished quietly.

Before Kuroo could reply, angry yelling interrupted them. The entire Nekoma team turned to look back across the gym where it looked like Karasuno had recovered from the shock of having their small spiker kidnapped. Kuroo had to think fast as he could already see Nishinoya and Tanaka running over, followed closely behind by Kageyama.

“Hey, Lev,” Kuroo called out to the tall boy, sounding entirely too calm and pleased with himself as he did, “hold this for me will you?” he says handing Hinata over who let out another startled yelp as he flailed his arms and kicked his legs out. Lev smiled wide, like the cat who got the cream and snatched Hinata up, holding him even higher than Kuroo could. It was not a second too late as the three Karasuno boys had arrived at their side of the gym, the first two of the three screeching like wild animals, the last one looking at Hinata like the whole situation was his fault actually. 

Lev looked too happy with the situation presented to him, swinging Hinata around like a rag doll as his teammates tried to rescue him from the tall Russian boy, the smaller spiker screeching as he was swung. Getting annoyed at their failed attempts to grab Hinata, Nishinoya finally leapt up at Lev, who dodged the small libero, nearly stumbling backwards, but instead of toppling over with the sudden movement, he pivoted and took off running, fluidly throwing Hinata over his shoulder like a sack of flour, laughing as the three Karasuno players screeched in indignation and began pursuing. They were practically running laps around the gym. Watching the whole ordeal play out, Kuroo couldn’t stop laughing, watching the gaggle of teens run rampant. Kenma looked slightly concerned, but didn’t move to help his small friend, following Kuroo’s lead, he simply sat back and watched as they ran round and round the gym. 

Kuroo’s fun was interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind him. Wiping a tear from his eye as he calmed down his laughter, he turned and came face to face with the Karasuno captain and his co-captain, the latter of which had a smile on his face that looked way more threatening than a smile should look, the former just looked tired. Kuroo smirked at them.

“Daichi! How’s practice going?” Kuroo asked as if he didn’t just throw a wrench in the middle of said practice.

“Kuroo, return the child please” is all Daichi responded with, sounding more like a middle-aged father of nine than a third-year high school volleyball captain. 

“Aww, c’mon Daichi, you’re no fun~” Kuroo whined, ignoring the elbow to his side from Kenma.

“Kuroo” Sugawara cuts in, “give him back please.” the silver-haired setter smiled politely at Kuroo even though the tone he used sent a shiver down his spine.

“Ugh… fine,” Kuroo held his hands up in surrender, “Hey Lev! Bring him back over here!” at the call of his name Lev jogged over, a thin sheen of sweat dripping down his face. He’s followed closely behind by the grumbling Karasuno boys. When Lev arrived he smiled at the small group gathered as he caught his breath, but made no move to set Hinata down. For his part, Hinata looked entirely too confused at what was happening, he had stopped yelling and struggling seeming to find it easier to just become dead-weight. The Karasuno team all looked up at him expectantly, Daichi cleared his throat, to no avail. “Give the shrimp back to his parents Lev,” Kuroo's words causing both Daichi and Sugawara to splutter as Kuroo and Lev snickered at their expense. Still, Lev does finally relent, easily lifting the boy off his shoulder and lowering him down onto his own two feet. As soon as Hinata was released he turned into a blur of orange as he quickly ducked behind Asahi, who had been worriedly standing to the side, and glared daggers at the two Nekoma boys who had abducted him. Kuroo would feel bad if not for the fact that the shrimp looked hilarious hiding behind the Karasuno ace as if Kuroo was gonna sweep in and kidnap him again. 

Ashai was quickly flanked by Nishinoya and Tanaka who were glaring daggers at Kuroo while they obviously stood to guard Hinata, they too seemed to think he would get snatched once again. Kuroo could do nothing but laugh harder at their expressions.

Daichi sighed, “Thank you, I would appreciate it if you refrained from kidnapping my teammates from now on,” Daichi eyed Kuroo before directing his attention to his team, “Okay! Get back to practice!” he commanded with a clap of his hands, and with that the flock of crows crossed back to their side of the gym. Kuroo watched them go back with a smirk, barely hearing Tsukishima say “You should have let them keep him,” before turning back to his own team and clapping his hands as well.

“You lot too! Let’s get back to practice!” and as his team moved to start up once again, he heard Kenma let out a sigh and shake his head, Kuroo only smiled wider, thinking he should do that again sometime, just to have some fun.

____________________

2) Oikawa

Personally, Oikawa Toru didn’t really care too much about the shrimp from Karasuno. He recognized his skill and his potential, albeit begrudgingly, but other than that he couldn't care less about the little spiker. Tobio-chan, on the other hand, he loved to tease and mess with. So what better way to mess with him than snatching up little shrimpy from under him, it would obviously get on Tobio’s nerves, stealing his tiny partner. 

So Toru strikes during a practice game between Karasuno and Aoba Josai. The game had finished, Karasuno taking the win... barely, when Oikawa walked up to the Karasuno team tiredly lounging around after a hard game won. The little shrimp was animatedly talking to (more like at) Tobio-chan who looked a second away from attacking the tiny boy.

“And when you set the ball up, I was all like WOOSH and BAM, we have to try that again!” Hinata cried excitedly 

“Dumbass, that wasn’t much different than our normal quick!” 

“Nu-uh! It was too different, it was, it was, like faster! And smoother! And - ack!” Hinata was cut off mid-sentence as Toru slung a lazy arm over his shoulder, with a bright, obnoxious, smile that made Kageyama’s face pinch in irritation, looking like he was about to burst a blood vessel purely from annoyance. 

“Chibi-chan~ how would you like to spike for a real setter! Iwa-chan could even give you some pointers! Come on!” Toru made sure to sound as cheerful and genuine as he could.

“What- Hey! He already has a setter!” Toru had to hold in his laugh as his little Tobio-chan actually sounded insulted. The chibi-chan on the other hand had stars in his eyes at the opportunity of getting to keep practicing. “Hinata, hey dumbass! Come on! I’ll set for you, you don’t need shitty-kawa to give you any advice.” Hinata’s eyeline broke away from Toru at Kageyama’s calling, but before he could step away, Oikawa scooped him up easily (far too easy than it should be in Hinata’s opinion) tucking him under his arm. Hinata yelped, flailing as his arms and legs dangled.

“Well, nice talking to you Tobio-chan~! Have a good ride back to Karasuno!” he waved charmingly as he turned to walk back towards Iwaizumi. Kageyama gaping behind him. 

“What are you up to now?” Iwaizumi asked with a deadpan look in his eyes.

“I brought you a little chibi-chan! We are adopting him! He can be your little protege!” He chimed brightly.

“Don’t involve me in your plans when you’re being a scumbag.” 

Hinata’s head swiveled between them, looking bewildered. “Ah!! Hey, wait a minute!” Hinata cried, seeming to come out of his startled silence, “I’m not up for adoption!” 

“Oh don’t be like that chibi-chan! Iwa-chan will give you some great pointers! And you’ll get to spike for me! I’m the guy Tobio-chan learned from remember” he proudly claimed, looking down at the still dangling boy. Said boy seemed to actually consider the options.

The three are interrupted as they hear the stomping of feet approaching. Toru turned around only to come face to face with Kageyama. 

“Oikawa, put him down, you’ve never even been interested in him.” he said flatly.

“Oh, I’m not doing this for me! It’s purely for shrimpy here, I’m investing in his future! Iwa-chan and I are going to have joint custody over him!”

“I already told you don’t involve me in your shitty plans!” Iwaizumi yelled and was promptly ignored by the setters.

At the same time, Sawamura walked over, looking disappointed. He was flanked by the Karasuno co-captain Sugawara, and their ace, Azumane. The former looked just as disappointed as Sawamura, the latter looked completely nervous and worried. They walked up just in time to hear Toru declare his new parentage over their middle-blocker.

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to protest any potential adoptions” Sawamura said flatly

“Oh don’t worry Karasuno, he’s in good hands with us!” Toru said brightly, in no rush to put Hinata down. For the most part, Hinata had completely stopped attempting to flail and escape, he simply dangled with a pout on his face.

“Please just give him back to us, we don’t want to cause a problem, and those two seem just about ready to go feral!” Sugawara piped in, smiling softly and gesturing over his shoulder. As Sugawara pointed out, Toru now realised that two of the Karasuno second years seemed to be glaring and struggling to run over, only being held back by another of the second years who Toru didn’t know. The boy had both of his teammates held back by the collar of their practice jerseys. 

“Ooh~ they look like they’re having fun!” Toru’s eyes brightened at the sight, this was all a lot of fun for him, he laughed boisterously at the mere sight. At his laughter, Kageyama seemed to grit his teeth before lunging at Toru, swiping for Hinata. It was only because the gentle giant Azumane intervened that Kageyama was stopped mid-lunge before he could get to Toru. Asahi forced Kageyama to remain by him but looked apologetic throughout the whole ordeal. Sawamura just sighed at the sight.

“Iwaizumi, if you could help please?” Sawamura practically begged, seeing that things might get even more out of hand.

Before Toru could respond to that, a volleyball violently impacted his back, it startled him so much that he straight up dropped Hinata. Said boy, not expecting to be released so suddenly, fell flat on his face with a loud Oof. Sugawara quickly bent down to make sure the small spiker was ok and helped him back onto his feet. The little shrimp of a spiker, once standing again, turned to glare at Toru, who was still rubbing the sore spot on his back, as he walked to stand behind Azumane and Tobio. Sawamura just sighed again, sounding incredibly tired. 

“Ok guys let’s go,” at Sawamura’s order, his team turned to walk away, Chibi-chan glaring at him as they did, “Thank you for hosting us, but please don’t try to steal our players” Sawamura gave Toru a flat look before turning away and following his teammates. 

Toru, for his part, smiled widely, “Bye Chibi-chan~ Tobio-chan~ we should do this again sometime!” he waved them off. The shrimpy turned to glare at him some more, if Toru was being honest it looked more like a pout than an honest to god glare. Tobio didn’t acknowledge Toru as he said goodbye, just swatted Hinata upside the back of his head to regain the small spikers attention. Toru’s smile softened, “Tobio-chan is so funny, I wonder if he’ll ever admit how much the little chibi-chan actually means to him” 

____________________

3) Bokuto

Kōtarō loved joint training camps! He loved playing volleyball, especially when he got to play with his friends he didn’t get to see too often, particularly a certain little spiker who looked up to him like he was the greatest thing to happen to volleyball. Hinata Shoyo was Kōtarō’s favorite little underclassman because the small boy seemed to worship the ground he walked on. But this training camp there was a lack of mentor/mentee quality time spent! And Kōtarō would not stand for it! 

He and Akaashi had been practicing together later in the evening after all the practice games had finished, Kōtarō contemplating the lack of a small, hyper-active spiker training with them, when he decided to make a bathroom run. The training camp was at Fukurodani, so he wandered without really paying attention to where he was going, he knew this campus like the back of his hand. He only came out of his own thoughts at the familiar sound of excited yelling, a smile found its way to his face as he peeked into the doorway of a nearby gym. 

Inside, the entirety of the Karasuno team was still practicing. A small part of Kōtarō was jealous that their entire team was so dedicated, but that was easily distracted as Hinata yelled for his setter to send the ball his way one more time, the rest of his team seemed to hold in their tired groans. It was funny watching his little protege get so excited every time he hit the ball. As Kōtarō watched Karasuno practice, a terrible no good, wonderful idea crept up into his head. And it came to right as Hinata walked over to the benches by the door to get a drink of water.

“Psst! Hey! Hinata!” Kōtarō whisper-yelled at the small boy, frantically waving him over.

Hinata looked up at the sound of his name, eyes immediately brightening at the sight of Bokuto, he quickly bounded over, “Bokuto! What are you doing here!” 

Kōtarō laughed loudly, forgetting that he was trying to be sneaky, and quickly scooped Hinata up and over his shoulder, “Come on Hinata! Let’s get you practicing with a real spiker!” and together they bolted. 

“Wah! Bokuto, what's going on!?” cried Hinata as he was hauled away from his team. The last thing he saw was the startled faces of his teammates and the incredulous sound of Tanaka crying out, “Again!?” before he was flying down the walkways thrown over Bokuto’s shoulder, the entire time Bokuto was laughing excitedly. 

Hinata could hear the cries of “hey!” and “give back Shoyo!” and other indignant shouting, but as Bokuto ran them both through the campus, their voices grew farther and farther away. Finally Bokuto barreled into another gym, throwing open the door and slamming it shut behind him.

“What took you so long?” Akaashi asked, sounding bored, “I was gonna start cleaning up.” his back was facing them, as he was putting balls into the basket.

“I stopped to pick something up on my way back! And had to take the long way back!” Bokuto chimed, breathing still labored, letting Hinata slide off his shoulder and onto his own two feet. At his weird explanation, Akaashi turned around, saw Bokuto with a hand on a disheveled and startled looking Hinata’s shoulder.

“You really could not go a few hours without seeing him?” is all Akaashi asked at the sight of them.

“What! No! It’s not that! He deserves some quality training time with one of the top spikers in Japan!” At his declaration, Bokuto straightened up, puffing his chest out and gesturing proudly to himself, wearing a big, smug smile. Hinata hearing that Bokuto was going to train him gave the biggest smile either of them had ever seen. There were practically stars shining in his eyes. Akaashi had to resist the temptation of shielding his own eye from the brightness of the small boy. 

“Are you really gonna help me out!” The hope and excitement in Hinata’s voice was so overwhelming that Bokuto looked like he was going to cry. 

“Hey! You bet I am!” 

“Woohoo! Yah!” 

Akaashi could feel a headache coming on, there were now two hyper-active and overexcitable spikers he was going to have to train with. “So am I setting for the both of you?” 

“Hey Akaashi you’re such a good sport!” Bokuto shot him a wink and a thumbs up, Akaashi just kept staring at him, “We can take turns spiking and blocking, you’re a middle-blocker! You’ll need to practice that some more!” He turned to Hinata, who’s entire attention was focused on the older spiker, both of them supporting smiles that made Akaashi wonder how their faces haven’t split into two yet. He also wondered if Hinata just completely forgot about his own team as soon as he was kidnapped. He sighed and figured it wasn’t his problem to deal with. 

Back with the Karasuno team, all they had seen or heard at the start of this whole ordeal was a loud laugh sounding suspiciously like Bokuto, and something about a real spiker before Hinata was whisked away, looking like a blur as he was pulled out the door. Kageyama did not know how to react to Hinata getting kidnapped a third time. Tanaka and Noya did however, because before Enoshita could grab either of them, Tanaka burst out crying, “Again!?” Before the two second years practically bolted out of the gym, Kageyama was soon hot on their heels. He needed to smack Hinata around for letting people just pick him up and take him. The thought that Hinata’s parents must have always been a step away from a heart attack if it was this easy to snatch the boy up now, made him shudder. Just thinking about the kind of trouble Hinata got into when he was younger stressed him out.

Ahead of him he saw the tell-tale hair of the Fukurodani ace take a sharp turn and Noya and Tanaka trying to keep up but failing, as they ran they yelled trying to get the spikers to stop futilely. Behind the three of them he heard what sounded like several people running at a much slower speed, a glance over his shoulder told him the three third years and Enoshita had followed them in their pursuit, the latter of which probably only doing so in order to keep an eye on Noya and Tanaka. After chasing them for a few more minutes it had become clear that they had lost the two. 

“Ugh! How come this keeps happening!?” cried Tanaka

“Yeah! Why do people keep kidnapping Shoyo!?” Noya agreed

“Well he’s a good spiker and he’s young, it makes sense he’s caught the attention of other teams” Enoshita deadpanned. 

“Well hey I’m a great libero and no one’s trying to whisk me away!” 

“Do you want to be kidnapped?!” Enoshita smacked Noya upside the head as he asked that.

“What- ow! No! I’m just saying! And, and look, Kageyama’s like a freeky good setter but no one's tried stealing him away!”

“No one would want Kageyama with his attitude” Tanaka snickered

“Hey! I have a great attitude!” his retort wasn’t very effective though, seeing the glare he sent Tanaka’s way could freeze lakes.

“Well maybe you’re not small enough to be easy to kidnap, the only reason people can kidnap Shoyo so easily is because picking him up is really easy!” Suga tried to placate his bickering teammates.

“Speaking of Hinata… shouldn't we try to get him back... “ Asahi asked worriedly. 

At that, Daichi sighed like the tired father he was, “We’ll keep looking for him, but I’m sure there's no need to worry, this is Bokuto who took him, Hinata’s perfectly safe. Let's go.” and with that the team walked on, peaking into any open door they could find.

In one of the open doors was a gym of a few Nekoma people practicing. Among which was Kuroo, overlooking his team and giving pointers where he saw fit. 

“Oi Kuroo, have you seen that owl guy around here?!” Noya called out before anyone else could. 

At the sound of his name Kuroo turned to them, looking vaguely startled to have a mini flock of crows meeting him. He walked over to them with a smirk, which was probably Kuroo’s version of a friendly smile. “What can I do for you Karasuno?” he greeted.

“Kuroo… Have you been giving your Tokyo friends ideas?” Daichi asked, eyeing the Nekoma captain suspiciously.

“Oh? What’s this about” Kuroo’s smile got even more cat-like

“Your owl buddy has kidnapped our precious kohai!” Tanaka yelled in outrage.

Kuroo blinked at him for a moment, letting his words process, before he doubled over with laughter. “You managed to get the shrimp kidnapped twice now!? That’s priceless!” 

“This is the third time it's happened actually,” Kageyama piped up, “The dumbass doesn’t have enough situational awareness to not get kidnapped.” 

Kuroo only laughed harder.

It took some persuading, threatening, and bargaining, but Kuroo agreed to help them locate their small teammate, the Nekoma captain knew the campus better than the Karasuno team did after all. Even with his guidance though, they struggled to locate exactly where Hinata had been taken, finally though they heard the tell-tale sounds of a volleyball slamming against a gym floor, and then the excited cheering of not one, but two hyper-active kids. Daichi opened the door to the gym they had heard the sounds coming from, and the rest of his team (plus Kuroo) crowded the doorway to see what was happening. 

Inside the gym Hinata was jumping up and down pumping his fists in the air as he cried out a constant scream of, “Did you see that, Did you see that!?” and Bokuto looked shocked as he was screaming and cheering too with him, his setter was on the other side of the net staring at the two as they freaked out. Akaashi was the first to see the Karasuno boys (plus Kuroo) staring bewildered into the gym, his eyes seemed to plead with them to separate the two loud energetic spikers for his sanity’s sake. 

“Oi Dumbass!” Kageyama was the first to break through his bewilderment, “What the hell are you doing!?” he yelled as he marched over to the short boy, who had the gall to not even look intimidated, he looked far too excited for anything to break his cheer. 

“Shoyo! You can’t just skip out on practice to practice with another team! That’s betrayal!” Noya accused. Hinata swept a hand through his hair and laughed, albeit a bit embarrassedly. 

“Sorry Noya-senpai! I didn’t do it on purpose!” Hinata tried to placate. 

“Bokuto-san,” Suga interrupted, “Why did you kidnap Hinata?” 

Bokuto was still staring at Hinata in excited shock, thankfully Akaashi had joined them and decided to answer for him. 

“He wanted some quality time with, and I quote, ‘his son’ and thought it would be a good idea if he just took him.” was the answer apparently, Daichi did not seem to like it too much, but didn’t say anything, just kept his arms crossed over his chest. 

“And why is he like this right now?” Kuroo piped in, having walked over to Bokuto and poked him in the head to try to get his attention.

“It was his turn to spike and Hinata’s turn to block, Hinata completely shut him out.” Silence followed Akaashi’s revelation, all eyes, one by one, turned to Hinata who squeaked at the sudden attention and slid behind Bokuto as a hiding spot.

“Wha! Dumbass come on! You’re practicing that with us!” Kageyama reached around Bokuto and snatched the back of Hinata’s collar, practically dragging him out of the gym. 

At the loss of Hinata, Bokuto shook himself free of his shock, “Hey! No let him stay!” he cried chasing the two first years.

“I’m sorry about him” Akaashi sighed

His apology was drowned out by Kuroo once again cackling, “An owl has a little crow son!” he cried out between cackles.

Daichi huffed in response, “Hinata’s not actually his son” eyeing the door, looking like he was about to chase down the three who had run out again.

“It’s ok,” Suga placed a gentle hand on Daichi’s shoulder, “We know Bokuto isn’t Hinata’s father… Dadchi.” everyone blinked once, twice, three times, staring at the two third years before they broke out into laughter. Tanaka, Noya, and Kuroo practically rolling on the floor. Daichi huffed again, rolled his eyes and walked out back towards the gym Karasuno had been using before they had been interrupted. 

_______________________

4) Terushima

A practice game between Karasuno and Johzenji High had been long and fun, both teams breathing heavily after a third set hard played. Yuji loved playing against Karasuno, they were unpredictable, always had something new up their sleeves, all while being a sturdy team that you could tell trusted each other, it made them a challenging and fun opponent. Not to mention they had some interesting players that caught his eye.

They had one in particular that seemed like he would probably fit better among Johsenji’s wild play style than Karasuno’s dependable foundation. He was wild and Yuji liked him, but he would like him a lot better if he was on his team. A tiny crazy little player that people underestimated, an unstoppable force, he would be a perfect addition for his team. At least that’s what Yuji was thinking as he stared across the court at Karasuno’s small middle-blocker who still seemed to have some residual energy despite playing through three sets. He brought his hand to his chin, and thought about it for only a couple more seconds before nodding to himself as he stood up and made his way across the court.

“Hey! Uh… number 10!” he yelled out, getting all of Karasuno’s attention rather than just the player he was calling out to. 

He waited at the net as the team stared at him bewildered, he frowned as said player also stared at him with wide eyes, before cautiously making his way over, looking at him suspiciously.

“What’s your name number 10?” he asked conversationally, trying to set the small boy at ease.

“I’m Hinata Shoyo! And you’re uh… Terushima? Right?” Yuji nodded smiling down at him. He shifted his weight so that he was leaning casually against the pole of the net, “What did you need?” 

“Just wanted to chat! I admire you Karasuno players, you’re real fun to play against! But you’re kinda crazy compared to the lot of them aren’t you?” he nodded his head towards the flock of crows who were still staring at the two of them. 

Now that he noticed though, they really were staring intensely at them, in fact a couple of Hinata’s teammates seemed to be slowly creeping towards them without trying to make it obvious.

“You really think so?” he titled his head in confusion, clearly thinking about it, taking what he said weirdly seriously, “I mean I think I fit in pretty well! And compared to Nishinoya-senpai and Tanaka-sempai I don’t think I’m that crazy,” he laughed, “Takeda-sensei says we are all like uh… cogs! Yeah cogs and we all bring our own unique thing to the team!”

This conversation, for Hinata, was weird, He’s rarely spoken to the Johsenji captain, why was he so curious about him now? The other player seemed nice enough though, now that he’s not trying to hit on their manager and apparently still taking Karasuno seriously as an opponent, so he was happy to make a new friend. Still, he kept his distance just in case this guy also picked up the habit of picking him up, he was getting rather tired of being lifted randomly and without warning by random people from other teams. So he felt a slight sense of betrayal when this time he’s lifted off the ground by a member of his own team. 

“That’s really interesting, but you know what? I think you would offer an even better unique thing to Johsenji! So you should consider transferring! Personally, I think you would fit right in much better with us!” Terushima said laughing, with a wide smile on his face. He patted Hinata’s shoulder like they were old buddies before his eyes locked onto something behind him widening in surprise slightly.

That was the only warning Hinata had before gravity stopped applying to him. Two large hands hooked under his arms and he was lifted into the air and swung away as someone yelped out a “Sorry, but nope!” and he was ushered away, someone who sounded suspiciously like Asahi. For his part Hinata could only yelp and then proceed to whine,

“c’mon put me down!” 

Asahi did so, but only once he was safely back with his teammates.

“Idiot,” Kageyama snapped smacking Hinata upside the head, “How come you only yell to be put down when it’s someone you know?” 

“I didn’t say it because it was Asahi, I said it because I wasn’t expecting it from my own team! The betrayal!”

“Oh shut up! He was making sure you weren’t kidnapped again, because apparently you can’t go two weeks without that happening!” 

“Ah bakageyama! Shut up!” 

At that Kageyama swung at Hinata who swiftly dodged.

“Ah… sorry about that Hinata,” Asahi interrupted them, “I didn’t mean to just yank you out of there, but they were yelling at me and then he told you to switch teams and I kind of panicked…” he muttered out. 

“I just don’t know why this is becoming such a habit!” Hinata pouted, “and why do people keep kidnapping me?! Noya-senpai is smaller and probably easier to pick up!”

“Nishinoya is only easy to pick up when he lets people pick him up,” Yamaguchi chimed in, “I doubt if someone tried to pick him up otherwise that they would be very successful” 

Back with Yuji, he seemed to find himself suddenly surrounded by four of Karasuno’s players, none of which were the small boy he had just been talking to. He had seen the giant ace of Karasuno walking towards them at the last minute, somehow not noticing him until it was apparently too late, and then Hinata had been whisked away and he had four crows looking at him like he was their next target. He blinked shocked at the shift in atmosphere.

“Hey!” surprisingly it was the shortest of the four that barked up at him, “What are you doing trying to steal Shoyo away huh?!” the taller bald one backed him up, glaring at him with a weird looking face. 

Yuji laughed, running a hand over the back of his head, “I wasn’t trying to steal him! I just mentioned that he would fit right in with Johsenji! No harm meant!” 

Sawamura sighed then, “Either way Terushima, Hinata is at Karasuno for his own reasons, you won’t get anywhere trying to convince him to go anywhere else, let him be please.” Sawamura’s words were phrased like they were friendly advice, but his tone and glare was definitely a warning that Yuji heard loud and clear, back off our little crow. 

“Oh well then, it can’t be helped,” Yuji sighed with a shrug, finally pushing himself away from the pole he had been leaning against, he turned away, “I really did have a fun game! Hope we can play again!” he said with a wave as he walked away.

It was really a shame, he knew it was a long shot, but to think it was an impossible task, even if he had convinced the spiker to consider switching teams he had a whole lot of teammates that would fight to keep him close. Yuji couldn’t help but wonder if Hinata really saw the support and team he had, he shrugged, with the way that kid’s eyes worked, he doubted anything got past him.   
______________________________

5\. Aone

The Date Tech team was gathered together in their club room, they were casually getting changed, they had just finished up a practice match with Karasuno that had been mostly in their favor, which had the boys in good spirits. Kename looked around, most of the team had come to change out of their gym clothes, but a few stayed back to chat with the Karasuno players. He was about to head back to the gym to check on them, but when he turned around he stopped to gape.

Leisurely walking towards the club room was Aone. Which, typically, wasn’t unusual; it was the fact that dangling under Aone’s arm was a small orange-haired boy who Kename recognized as Karasuno’s tiny middle-blocker, who looked like he was more bored about the scenario he had found himself in than anything else. Before Kename could even begin to address the bizarre sight in front of him his thoughts were interrupted by a burst of laughter. 

“Whatcha got there Aone?” Futakuchi sickered, looking to be on the verge of tears at the sight. 

Aone just grunted in response, a soft grunt that sounded suspiciously like the word friend. Kename would have thought it was cute if Aone didn’t look like he was lugging around a dead body under his arm.

Futakuchi’s attention moved to the smaller middle-blocker being held captive, “you look like you’re hanging in there!” he teased, bending over so he was nearly at eye-level with him. The response the small boy gave was just shooting Futakuchi a bored look.   
Kename offered a kind smile to the Karasuno player, following Futakuchi’s lead and bending over to look at the spiker better.

“Are you alright?” he asked, feeling bad for the little guy.

Said little guy turned his attention to him, bored look shifting into a sort of pout, “I’m used to this by now” 

“Uh… I don’t think this is something you should be used to, do you, uh, want us to help you out?” Kename said that, but he noticed Aone’s grip tighten ever so slightly, it would definitely be something easier said than done. 

“Eh, you can try, but I don’t think Aone wants to put me down, also I’m pretty sure someone will come running soon.” he shrugged, well, he tried to shrug, it looked awkward due to the angle he was dangling at.

Kename was at a loss of what to do as Aone stared down at him before continuing down the hall, and his other nearby teammates did not seem to want to help, they just snickered and laughed at the amusing sight. Kename was luckily saved by the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching and angry shouting. From around the corner, Karasuno’s setter came running into view looking like he was ready to murder. Kename worried for a second that he would try to fight Aone, but the setter seemed to be more angry with his own teammate than Kename’s. 

“Hinata you dumbass! Stop letting this happen to you!” 

“Stop blaming me for this!”

“How hard is it not to get picked up!?” 

At their shouting Aone stopped once again and turned around. The Karasuno setter didn’t bend over to meet the spiker’s eye level like he and Futakuchi had, instead staring down at him while the other tried to glare right back up at him, although it looked difficult and uncomfortable. 

“Have you ever been picked up?! It's not really as easy as you seem to think it is!”

“I wouldn’t let anyone pick me up you idiot!”

“More like no one would want to pick you up!”

“What the hell does that mean?! I’m a delight everyone wants me!”

“Oh yeah? Sure doesn’t seem like it!”

“Why the hell are you treating getting kidnapped like it's a good thing anyways?!”

“Why are you so annoying?!” 

“That doesn’t answer my question idiot!” 

“I don’t have to answer your question Bakageyama!” 

“Stop arguing about stupid stuff and get down!”

“You're arguing too! And I can’t get down!” 

That seemed to be the first thing Hinata had said that got Kageyama to stop and think. He blinks down at his teammate, glaring for a few seconds before shifting his gaze up to Aone. Kename has another panic filled moment where he thinks Kageyama might try and fight Aone, but instead they just stare at each other for a solid few seconds before they nod at each other. At that, Aone shifted, gently placing Hinata on his own two feet. The two seemed to come to an understanding of some sort, bizarrely in the opinion of everyone watching. Once on his own two feet, Hinata turned around to face Aone, the two also stared at each other for a couple of seconds before bowing to each other. 

Kageyama let Hinata do that before he swatted him on the back of the head, “Dumbass let’s go already.” and grabbed his collar pulling him away and around the corner yelling out, apparently to his other teammates, “I found him!” 

Kename watched the two go utterly bewildered as Futakuchi snickered behind him, he turned his attention back to Aone, who’s expression seemed to be the same but Kename swore that he looked slightly sadder than he just did. 

________________________________

+1) The one who brought him back

It had been Karasuno who had suggested it, after going to training camps in Tokyo, they thought that the Miyagi prefecture should also have a training camp. They had invited a select few teams that they had grown closer to throughout the previous year, everyone had pretty much agreed, albeit some more relectantly than others. The Karasuno team had set up the camp pretty similar to how it was in Tokyo, meaning after group practice and practice matches everyone had time for personal practice if they wanted to (which most did).

The training camp was hosted at Shiratorizawa Academy because it was the largest campus, allowing teams to spread out and really get into their personal practices. 

Wakatoshi had been practicing with Tendou, well it was more like he was practicing while Tendou just sort of stood around saying weird things that Wakatoshi didn’t really understand. They had a gym to themselves and he was enjoying the privacy after a long day around incredibly rowdy volleyball players. Most of which acted terrified of him or like he was some sort of demon they hated, both of which he didn’t understand. 

Wakatoshi had been practicing his serves, when he heard Tendou hum, as if he was intrigued by something. He glanced over towards his teammate who was smiling in a rather delighted way by something, that something seemed to be behind Wakatoshi. He blinked at Tendou a few times, curiously, before turning to face whatever had him so intrigued. At what he saw, his curious expression fell flat. 

Behind him he heard Tendou hum once again, “Well isn’t that interesting” as they both stared down the small Karasuno crow that had been peeking into the gym, “what can we do for you monster child?” Tendou asked, walking over to the first year and bending over in an exaggerated manner so as to be at eye level with him. The boy squeaked, caught off guard and at a loss of words at being caught spying on their personal practice. He stuttered but didn’t really say anything. Tendou looped an arm over his shoulder, guiding him into the gym, it was almost friendly if only Tendou didn’t have a teasing smirk on his face. “Could it be that you want to practice with our Ushijima here?” only for the boy’s face to grow slightly red as he continued to stutter. 

Wakatoshi’s face pinched slightly in annoyance.

Finally the boy took a deep breath, calming down slightly, at least enough to respond properly, “Y-yes! I wanted to practice with you if it is alright…” he trailed off.

“We didn’t invite you to practice with us.” was the flat response Wakatoshi gave, as if it was obvious.

“I know that! But I thought it would be worth a try to ask.”

“Weren’t you practicing with your team?” Tendou asked.

“I was, but I left to go to the bathroom and saw Ushijima practicing, I was just watching…”

“Wouldn’t your team wonder where you went off to?” Tendou tilted his head curiously.

“I mean maybe?” with the way his tone of voice sounded, it seemed more the answer should have been definitely. Wakatoshi just sighed, “Also I kinda got lost so practicing here is better than wandering around the campus doing nothing…” Wakatoshi’s face pinched even further in annoyance, something about this kid rubbed him the wrong way constantly. 

“What do you say, Ushiwaka? One monster can train another!” Tendou clapped his hands together, looking entirely too delighted at the irritated face Wakatoshi was donning.

“No.” he said flatly before walking up to the small boy, putting a hand on his shoulder and guiding him out of the gym, guiding him firmly across campus to the gym where the most noise was coming from, he would bet money that that was where the Karasuno team was. Behind them Tendou followed, still looking like this was the highlight of his day. 

Over with the Karasuno team, the personal practices had been slowing down as it grew later in the evening. Kageyama was practicing by himself once again, which was an unusual sight for their regular setter. So Suga approached him to question him about it.

“Kageyama!” he called out, interrupting his set, said boy looked over, “where’d your partner in crime go?” 

“Hinata? Oh he went to the bathroom,” he seemed to stop and think for a second, “actually it’s been a while since he left.” he said simply, as if the suggestion that Hinata was skipping practice wasn’t absolutely bizarre.

“That’s strange isn’t it? It’s not like him to just go missing…” Suga pondered.

“What do you mean? Shoyo’s been going missing left and right! People keep trying to snatch him up!” Noya joined in.

“I mean yeah, but who here would try to take him?” it was Asahi’s turn to join, the entire team slowly grouping up and joining the conversation. 

“At least three people at this training camp have tried to steal him, two of which literally picked him up and walked away…” Daichi said flatly.

“What I don’t understand,” Tsukishima interrupted, “Is why we don’t just let them keep him, it would do wonders for my sanity.” 

“Tsukki…” 

“Hey you bastard of a beanpole stop talking crap!” Tanaka screeched.

“You guys seem to be forgetting that Hinata missing is a current issue not a past issue” Suga reminded them all.

“Oh yeah… Kageyama! Go look for him!” Noya yelled over to the setter who had gone back to setting up water bottles to practice. 

He blinked over at them before looking genuinely offended, “What? Why do I have to!?” 

“You went to go look for him last time!”

“The idiot is probably lost or something!”

“What if he isn’t though!”

“Then he probably had to take a dump or something, I don’t know!”

“What if someone is kidnapping him again!?”

Kageyama stopped at that, Hinata could be getting kidnapped again, it was a habit that was really annoying him. He shook himself out of those thoughts though, “who would even kidnap Hinata again? Everyone already knows he’s not up for grabs, they probably all have seen other people try” he shrugged, but his teammates could tell he didn’t sound entirely convinced. 

“What if…” Noya stared Kageyama down, despite the fact he was very much shorter than the setter, “What if Shiratorizawa tries to kidnap him this time!” 

At his ominous scenario, the team blinked before breaking out into bouts of “no way they wouldn’t” and “oh my god would they???” It was chaos that had both Tsukishima’s and Diachi’s eyes twitching in aggravation. The chaos, however, was interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat. The team stopped and all at once turned to look at who had called for their attention. 

Standing in front of the door was none other than Shiratorizawa’s captain and their middle blocker, the former of which looking entirely displeased and unamused. He pushed something out towards the flock of crows. It's only then that they realize that Hinata had been standing next to the two Shiratorizawa players as they had been gawking, his shoulder having been firmly in Ushijima’s grasp. The Karasuno team stared blankly at the sight in front of them, unsure how to react until Ushijima broke the silence. 

“You don’t have to worry, we don’t want him.” 

And with that, he let go of Hinata and the two of them walked away, Tendou waving back at them. Silence filled the gym as they all stared blankly at each other before Tsukishima broke the silence by snorting rather loudly, especially for Tsukkishima. Everyone else stared at him like he had a second head. 

“Now I understand,” he said with his shoulders still shaking, “why they’re considered the best in the prefecture, they seem to have some common sense!”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean third years graduate??? I don't know what you're talking about...
> 
> Also these events absolutely 100% happened, my cannon now.


End file.
